Las Crónicas de Riddick 2
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Qué ocurrió con Riddick una vez que venció al rey de los necróferos?.Pues...solo debeis pasar para enteraros
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo. Me alegro estar aki escribiendo esta historia k se me ocurrió nada mas ver la historia de Las Crónicas de Riddick. Los personajes y la historia real no me pertenecen a mi,si no al creador y directores y demás miembros del equipo de rodaje y demás.**

**Espero k a vosotros os guste tanto como a mi,ya k me gusto como me empezó a quedar.**

**Ya me informareis luego.^^**

_**Las crónicas de Riddick 2**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Otra vez huyendo.**_

_**¡Coño!. Fui el líder de los necróferos antes de arrojar a todos aquellos capullos a su querido subuniverso,joder. Y ni así consigo que me dejen en paz.**_

_**Estoy en una vieja nave pequeña que robé a uno de los muchos mercenarios que van tras de mi. No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo los nombres de todos aquellos que me quieren capturar.**_

_**Se me han acabado las provisiones que les robé a esos estúpidos,así que tengo repostar en Helión Primero. El planeta se a recuperado bastante desde que los necróferos estuvieron a punto de destruirlo. Sigue generando luz y transportándola a los demás planetas que no consiguen el suficiente al estar tan lejos.**_

_**La mujer de Imán me esta en deuda por salvar a su hija,así que no me costara conseguir la comida que necesito. **_

_**En cuanto la tenga,me marcharé y volveré a desaparecer.**_

Capitulo 1

El planeta seguía igual que antes de la llegada de los necróferos.

Habían conseguido recuperarse y los supervivientes reconstruían la ciudad.

Lajjun y Ziza vivían en su antigua casa. Lajjun no se había vuelto a casar y era la gobernante de Helión Primero. Controlaba y supervisaba las construcciones y se encargaba de mantener buenas relaciones con los planetas vecinos.

Cuando ambas volvieron a casa,sabían que había alguien más allí. Todas las velas que habían dejado encendidas mientras iban a comprar unas cosas para la cena,aparecían ahora apagadas.

-Ziza,quedate aquí-le dijo su madre mientras le dejaba las bolsas y cogía una espada pequeña que mantenía en la casa para enfrentarse a futuras incursiones.

Entró en el despacho,en la segunda planta,y se encontró una figura inmóvil en mitad de la oscura habitación.

Ella alzó el arma y se acercó lentamente.

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear a la figura,esta se dio la vuelta y detuvo el ataque con su cuchillo.

-¿Así me recibes,Lajjun,después de salvarte?-.

-¡Riddick!-exclamó esta,sorprendida.

Ziza asomó la cabeza en la habitación.

Los ojos violáceos de Riddick brillaban en la oscuridad.

Esta entró en la habitación y se abrazó a él.

-Nos salvaste de los monstruos. Gracias-.

Este observó sorprendido a Lajjun,que soltó a Ziza de Riddick y la colocó a su lado.

-Te estamos muy agradecidas por lo que hiciste por nosotras, pero,¿qué es lo que quieres?-.

-Sólo necesito víveres. En cuanto los tenga,me marcharé-

-Sí. De acuerdo. Pero,esta noche no puedo conseguirlos-.

-Entonces,volveré por la mañana-.

Estaba a punto de salir por la ventana,cuando Ziza tiró de la falda de su madre y le murmuró algo.

-Tienes razón. Riddick,¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí con nosotras?. Así podremos agradecerte todo lo que nos ayudaste-.

Este miró a Ziza,que le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

-¿Por qué no?. De acuerdo-.

-Bien. Aún nos queda preparar la cena. Si quieres,puedes esperar aquí. Tu cuarto esta al final del pasillo-.

-Esperaré aquí-.

...

La cena resultó extraña. Había las velas suficientes para que Lajjun y Ziza pudieran ver sus platos,pero las pocas suficientes para que Riddick pudiera ver sin sus gafas. Nadie hablaba y solo se oía el ruido de los cubiertos. Ziza no apartaba la mirada de Riddick y cuando este estiraba el brazo para coger un cuenco,ella rápidamente se lo pasaba.

Finalmente, Lajjun carraspeó para que este la mirara.

-Bien. Nos enteramos que los necróferos llegaron al subuniverso del que tanto hablaban-.

-Así es. Ellos querían entrar,pero,no sabían que cuando se permanece mucho tiempo en el otro lado,uno muere y ya no se puede salir. Los Lores Mariscales no les dijeron nada de eso a sus gentes-dijo mientras se sería unas patatas asadas.

Alzó la cabeza y vio la expresión de consternación de Lajjun.

-Ellos decían que era un mundo mejor,donde no se sentiría nada-.

-Claro. Un muerto no siente nada-.

-Mi padre nos dijo que ibas a buscar a una chica que se llamaba Jack. ¿No a podido venir?-preguntó Ziza.

-No. Está muerta-.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir,mientras Riddick seguía comiendo a grandes cucharadas.

Este se tumbó en la cama al final de la cena y contempló el techo,recordando el cuerpo de Kyra entre sus brazos mientras se moría.

``Siempre he estado contigo´´ fueron sus últimas palabras.

…...

Por la mañana,se levanto sobresaltado. No había dejado de rememorar la muerte de Kyra en su mente.

Ziza,que le llevaba el desayuno,se sobresaltó.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-le preguntó este mientras se ponía las gafas,molesto por la luz del sol de aquel planeta.

-Se ha marchado a buscar las provisiones que pediste. Me dijo que te dijera que la esperarás aquí. Los habitantes de Helión se enteraron de que tú fuiste el último gobernante de los necros y no les caes muy bien-le dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Sin embargo,tú no pareces pensar como ellos-.

-Tú me salvaste-.

Observó un momento más a Riddick y salió de la habitación.

``No hagas amistades. No te encariñes por nadie y no sufrirás´´.

Esas eran algunas de las reglas de Riddick.

Bastante tenía ya con Kyra.

No dejaría que le volviera a pasar.

Lajjun volvió con la suficiente comida para que él no tuviera que ver un alma en meses.

Este no tardó en cargar todo a la nave,que no había dejado lejos de allí y marcharse.

A punto estuvo de despedirse,pero,lo pensó mejor.

``Despedirse significa que me importan esas personas y a mi no me puede importar nadie´´.

Pronto,Helión Primero y todos sus habitantes quedaron atrás.

...

¿A dónde ir?. Por muchos planetas deshabitados que hubiera en el universo,los mercenarios siempre lo encontraban. Y él ya estaba comenzando a mosquearse un poco con todo eso.

¡¿Es que no podían dejarlo en paz de una puta vez?.

De repente,uno de los motores de la nave comenzó a fallar y un pitido agudo y estridente se extendió por toda la nave.

Conectó el piloto automático y echó un vistazo por la ventanilla. La mierda de motor había dicho adiós.

En realidad,eso no le tenía que sorprender. La nave era una carraca que se caía a trozos,como casi todas las naves de los mercenarios.

Observó el ordenador de abordo,que le informó de un pequeño planeta cercano donde hacer escala. Addobid. Un planeta plagado de gente que iba y venia por el universo. Las únicas personas que vivían allí eran los propios comerciantes. El planeta no poseía casi agua,ni valles ni animales que se pudieran cuidar y fomentar el comercio. Todo lo que había en ese árido planeta era exportado.

Aterrizó en las afueras de el pueblo,alejado de las demás naves. No sabia quien podría estar por allí.

Ahora,Toombs estaba mucho más empeñado en atraparlo y lo seguía a todos lados o,al menos,lo intentaba.

Bajó de la nave y se internó en el pueblo. No le costó dar con un vendedor de piezas. El motor estaba seriamente dañado,así que necesitaría las piezas necesarias para construirlo casi de cero.

Cuando tuvo todas las cosas en una bolsa y el vendedor le pidió el dinero, Riddick se le quedó mirando y le dio un único puñetazo en la garganta,hundiéndole la nuez y haciendo que se ahogara. No moriría,pero,le dejaría el suficiente tiempo para marcharse sin problemas.

-¿Con eso basta?-le preguntó mientras lo veía retorcerse en el suelo,casi en la puerta de la tienda.

Por supuesto,el hombre no le respondió,así que salió de la tienda para marcharse,cuando una chica se estrelló contra él.

Este se quedó paralizado. Tanto el color marrón oscuro del pelo como el verde de los ojos eran extremadamente similares a los de Kyra. No le dio tiempo a mirarla mucho más,ya que ella echo la vista atrás un momento y siguió corriendo.

Poco después,vio pasar a un grupo de siete hombres corriendo mientras gritaban a la gente que detuvieran a la ladrona.

Riddick se echó la bolsa a la espalda y camino hacia ellos.

Los encontró peleando cerca de un callejón. La chica estaba rodeada,pero,sabia defenderse bien. Rápidamente,se deshizo de tres de los tipos mientras los otros no sabían si atacar o no.

Cuando él dejo inconsciente a dos más,el resto salió corriendo. La chica se volvió hacia él con un cuchillo en la mano y lo miró,desconfiada.

-¿Quien eres tú?.¿Y por qué me has ayudado?-.

-¿Kyra?-preguntó él dando un paso hacia ella.

-Yo no me llamo Kyra. Y no sé quien eres así que si no te largas,me veré en la obligación de cortarte el cuello-.

Él no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo dudo mucho-.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se abalanzó hacia él con el cuchillo listo para cortarle el cuello. Y lo hubiera hecho si él hubiera permanecido quieto,pero,no se veía por allí.

La chica se mostró extrañada.

¿Dónde estaba?.

De repente,con pesar,notó un cuchillo en su espalda.

-¿Qué decías?-le preguntó Riddick,divertido.

Ella se mostró molesta,pero,se agachó y,girando sobre sí misma desde el suelo con una pierna estirada,intentó tirarlo al suelo,pero él consiguió saltar a tiempo y la levantó del suelo cogiéndola por los brazos y estampandola contra la pared del callejón.

Ella intentó liberarse,pero,por mucho que pataleó,no consiguió soltarse,así que se detuvo y lo miró,mosqueada.

Ahora que la tenía tan cerca,comprobó que no era Kyra,aunque el parecido era notable y las edades similares.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-le preguntó la chica,viendo que la observaba de arriba a bajo-.¿Vas a absorberme la sangre?-.

Ante esas palabras,dichas por Kyra cuando la encontró en Crematoria,él se quedó paralizado.

-¡Mira!.¡No sé a quien te recuerdo,pero,te aseguro que yo no soy ella y cuanto más te lo niegues,peor para ti!-.

Riddick la soltó y la chica cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Te envían ellos?-le preguntó.

-¿Ellos?-.

-Los soldados de la muerte. Comenzaron a formarse como los adversarios de los necros,pero,ahora que ellos no están,intentan controlar el universo. Me buscan desde hace tiempo-.

-¿Y por qué coño buscan a una niña como tú?-.

-No lo sé-dijo esta,todavía desde el suelo-. Pero,creo que tiene algo que ver con mi planeta de origen. Soy la única superviviente del planeta Acrópolis-.

Riddick se sobresaltó.

Otra persona en el universo que no tenía a nadie de su especie.

-Buscaban algo en mi planeta. Un secreto,decían que teníamos,pero al no encontrarlo,lo destruyeron todo a su paso. Solo quedé yo. Mis padres me sacaron del planeta en una pequeña nave. Solo tenía 2 años. ¿Tú trabajas para ellos?-.

-No. Yo solo te confundí con otra persona-.

Comenzaba a alejarse,cuando un grupo de soldados vestidos con armaduras negras comenzaron a abrirse paso entre la gente hasta llegar ante la chica caída.

Esta se colocó un cuchillo en la boca y sacó otras dos de las botas,mirando a los hombres que la tenían rodeada.

Riddick se volvió a parar,pero,no hizo nada. Solo observó.

-¿Eres Alira,superviviente de el planeta Acrópolis?-le preguntó un soldado con voz potente.

Ella no contestó,sino que permaneció en el suelo,con los tres cuchillos brillando bajo el sol.

-Deja de luchar. Esta vez no vas a escapar de nosotros tan fácilmente-.

Ante a las palabras del soldado,todos los demás sacaron las armas y la apuntaron.

-Ven con nosotros pacíficamente y no habrá problemas-.

``¡Se acabó!´´,pensó Riddick. Y se metió por medio.

Los hombres no lo vieron venir y desarmó a dos antes de que los demás comprendieran lo que estaba pasando.

La chica,la tal Alira,aprovechó para matar a aquel que le había dicho que se entregara y a los dos soldados que iban con él.

Una vez echó esto,echó a correr por la calle,pero,uno de los soldados que se estaban recuperando del ataque,cogió su arma y disparó contra ella,lanzandole una bola de energía que la mandó inconsciente al suelo.

Riddick terminó con los soldados y se acercó a ella. Alira estaba desmayada,pero el impacto había sido a la suficiente distancia para que siguiera viva.

Este respiró con alivio y se la cargó al hombro junto a la bolsa con las piezas del motor,llevándosela a la nave.

…...

Cuando esta despertó,estaba tumbada sobre unas pieles en el suelo de alguna nave. Alguien le había quitado la camiseta y vendado el pecho para que la herida que le laceraba la espalda se curara.

El ruido que la había despertado seguía ahí,rítmico e insistente.

Se puso en pie con trabajo y se colocó la camiseta antes de salir a la puerta lateral de la nave y ver a Riddick construyendo el motor de la nave. No había reparado en ella aún.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó esta.

Él se limpió el sudor de la frente y se volvió a mirarla.

-Veo que ya te has despertado. Has tenido suerte. Si el disparo hubiera sido desde más cerca...-.

-Hubiera muerto. Lo sé. Llevó luchando contra las armas desde que tengo uso de memoria.¿Tienes problemas con eso?- dijo saliendo de la nave y echando un vistazo al trabajo de Riddick.

-Bueno... . Los motores no son mi fuerte-.

-De momento has echo un buen trabajo. Pero,estabas uniendo ese cable verde con ese rosa de ahí,¿verdad?-.

Este asintió.

-Pues,si lo hubieras hecho,en cuanto hubieras despegado,el motor abría volado por los aires y,tal vez,toda la nave con él-.

-¿Ah,sí?.¿Y tú como sabes eso?-.

-A parte de ladrona,también trabajo para los comerciantes de aquí. Cuando huyes de todo el mundo,tienes que saber de todo. Por cierto,¿tú como te llamas?. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre-.

-Soy Riddick-.

Alira se mostró sorprendida.

-¿Riddick?.¿Tú eres Richard B. Riddick?.¿El famoso Riddick?-.

Este sonrió.

-Veo que soy conocido-.

-Y tanto. Casi todos los mercenarios de el universo hablan de atraparte. Pero...ninguno a tenido mucho éxito que digamos-.

-Eso parece,¿no?-.

-Los soldados de la muerte también te buscan a ti. Saben que eres el único superviviente de sus enemigos iniciales,los necróferos-.

-Yo no estaba con ellos. Solo fui a buscar a alguien y,sin saber como,me hice su líder-.

-¡Vaya!. Pues,ahora,nos buscaran a los dos-.

-¿Por qué crees que vas a estar aquí?-.

-Por qué me has salvado. Tal vez,solo lo hiciste por que me parecía a esa chica de tus recuerdos,pero,por eso mismo,no me dejarás a mi suerte-. Dijo todo esto con una sonrisa.

Este también sonrió.

-Eres muy lista-.

-Años de práctica,supongo-.

**Fin del primer capitulo.**

**K os ha parecido mi historia?.**

**Os ha gustado?.Subo el resto de los capis o,sin embargo,tengo k dejar esto de lado y dedicarme a otra cosa?.**

**Solo vuestros reviews podrán decidir.**

**Hasta la próxima y besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Aki estamos con un nuevo capitulo de las historias de Riddick.**

**Ahora mismo estoy un poco en blanco y no se muy bien k escribir.**

**En verdad,no pensaba subir mas capítulos hasta k me llegara algún review o alguna señal de k alguien se había leído esta historia,así k...**

**Muchas gracias por leerte el primer capitulo de la historia, Carlos.^^. Este capi esta dedicado a ti. Y sigo diciendo k no me parece tan buena,pero...si te gusta,me seguiré esforzando y subiendo los capítulos conforme pueda.**

**Un beso.**

**Y sin mas ni mas,aki esta.**

CAPITULO 2.

_**Con la ayuda de Alira,consiguió reparar el motor mucho antes de lo que había supuesto y se marcharon en seguida. De todas formas,no tenían mucho más que hacer allí. **_

_**Esta todavía estaba mal herida y la venda se lleno de sangre tan rápido que Riddick pensó de verdad que se moría.¿Por qué sucedió eso?. **_

_**Pero,ella le dijo que no se preocupara y se cambió las vendas ella sola. La herida se había abierto por todo el trabajo hecho con el motor,pero,a parte de eso,todo estaba bien. **_

_**-Cuando te he curado,he visto que tenías un tatuaje en la espalda. Es muy extraño. Esta lleno de planetas y marcas.¿Qué significan?-.**_

_**-Supuestamente,marca el lugar donde se oculta el secreto de mi planeta,el que los soldados de la muerte quieren conseguir-.**_

_**-¿Y nunca has seguido el mapa para ver que es?-.**_

_**-Todo mi planeta murió para proteger ese secreto. Todos me siguen. No voy a llevar a mis enemigos así como así ante él. Prefiero morir sin saber que es que saber que se los he entregado en bandeja-.**_

_**-Entiendo-.**_

_**-Yo tengo entendido que tú también eres el único superviviente de tu planeta. Furya,se llamaba¿no?-.**_

_**-Si. Aunque,eso no era del todo cierto. Encontré a un superviviente como yo cuando conocí a los necróferos-.**_

_**-Oh. Eso es estupendo,¿no?. Significa que ya no estás solo-.**_

_**-Murió cuando ya no pudo aguantar más-.**_

_**-Entonces...te quitaron todo el contacto con tu planeta antes de que pudieras saber algo de él,¿no?-. **_

_**-Eso parece-.**_

_**-¿A dónde vamos?-.**_

_**-No tengo ni idea. Tengo enemigos en todas partes-.**_

_**-Valeee. Eso esta bien. Y,¿qué vamos a hacer?-. **_

_**-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-.**_

_**-Por que necesito conocer sus respuestas-.**_

_**Pero,a partir de ese punto ninguno dijo nada más.**_

…_**...**_

_**No hablaron más durante el viaje. Cuando el estómago de Alira anunció que era hora de comer, Riddick detuvo la nave en un pequeño planeta deshabitado y encendió un fuego para calentar algo de comer. **_

_**-Hablame de ella,de esa chica a la que me parezco,de Kyra-.**_

_**-Bueno...-dijo pasándose la mano por la cara mientras avivaba el fuego.-Al principio,no se llamaba así. Se hacia llamar Jack y todo el mundo creía que era un chico...**_

_**La historia duró bastante,más de lo k pensaban en un principio.**_

_**Pero,de repente,Alira rompió a reír. **_

_**-¿De verdad mataste a ese guardia de Crematoria con una taza de té?-.**_

_**-Él también se lo tomó a risa. Pero,se rió menos cuando vio la taza clavada en su pecho-.**_

_**-¿Y qué hizo Kyra?-.**_

_**-Cuando los guardias se marcharon,cogió la taza y dijo:``Muerte por taza de té.¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi?´´-.**_

_**Alira volvió a reír.**_

_**-Estoy segura de que Kyra y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien-. **_

_**-Seguro. Las dos tenéis mucho carácter-. **_

_**-Oye, Riddick,Kyra y tú...erais...-.**_

_**-Ella me consideraba su hermano mayor y yo...siempre he sentido la necesidad de protegerla. Ella fue lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido nunca-.**_

_**-Oh. Debió sentarte fatal que te la arrebataran-.**_

_**-Sí. En ese momento,me cargué al líder de los necróferos-.**_

_**-Tengo entendido que los necros dicen que cada uno es dueño de lo que mata. Por eso te hicieron su líder,¿no?-.**_

_**-Eso creo. Ellos me pidieron que los llevara al subuniverso y eso hice. Desde entonces,se acabó el problema-.**_

_**Ella miró el fuego con aire melancólico. **_

_**-Tuviste suerte. Por lo menos,tuviste a alguien a tu lado. Yo nunca he tenido esa suerte-.**_

_**Riddick miró a su alrededor,todo tierra yerma y estéril,y se puso en pie de un salto. **_

_**-Será mejor volver a la nave. Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos si queremos huir de esos soldados de la muerte. ¿Sabes?. Todavía no me he enfrentado a alguien que fuera difícil vencer. Incluso los necróferos me parecían lentos-. **_

_**-Me lo creo y tengo que admitir que yo no puedo decir lo mismo. He estado a punto de morir en infinidad de ocasiones. En la mayoría de ellas,he tenido que huir para vivir-.**_

_**-Pues...si planeabas seguir así,deberías solucionar eso,¿no crees?.**_

…_**...**_

_**Volaron durante días. **_

_**No les encontraron ni mercenarios ni los soldados de la muerte. Algo que extraño verdaderamente a Riddick. Siempre había tenido a gente tras él. **_

…_**...**_

_**Al cabo de las semanas,la comida empezó a ser escasa. Alira comía como tres,aunque no se le notaba,así que se vieron en la obligación de buscar un planeta donde hacer un alto. **_

_**Riddick divisó un planeta después de haber estado observando bastante tiempo el ordenador de a borde. **_

_**-Nos detendremos en Luna 9. Esta alejado de los demás planetas y pasaremos desapercibido con facilidad-. **_

_**De repente,Alira se lanzó sobre los mandos e intentó desviar el curso que Riddick había comenzado a trazar.**_

_**-¡¿Qué coño haces?.¡Suelta los mandos!-le grito.**_

_**-¡No voy a volver allí!.¡No dejaré que él me vea!-. **_

_**Riddick no tuvo más remedió que golpearla para que soltara los mandos y la lanzó hacia atrás,cayendo cuál larga era sobre el suelo de la nave.**_

_**-¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?.¡¿Quieres que nos matemos,maldita lunática?-.**_

_**Alira alzó la vista. Había comenzado a llorar. **_

_**-No...no me obligues a volver allí. Él...él me verá-.**_

_**-¿Quien es él?. Si no me cuentas lo que pasa,aterrizaré en ese puto planeta ahora mismo-. **_

_**-Yo...¡no puedo!-dijo,tapándose la cara con las manos.**_

_**-Está bien. Pues,aterrizamos ahora mismo-.**_

_**-¡NO!.¡Espera!.¡Te lo contaré!-.**_

_**Él colocó la nave en punto fijo y se volvió hacia ella en el asiento,listo para escuchar.**_

_**-Cuando...cuando tenía 7 años,llegué a este planeta escondida en una nave comercial. Yo...tenía hambre,así que busqué algo de comer por la ciudad. Un hombre joven estaba repartiendo caramelos entre los niños. Era muy conocido por las gentes de este planeta. Ayudaba a gente con problemas. Los cuidaba,los tenía en su casa,... . Todo eso.**_

_**Yo me acerqué y el hombre me preguntó si tenía familia. Yo le dije que no y me adoptó. Me cuidó y me llevo a vivir a su casa.**_

_**Hasta ese momento pensé que había tenido suerte al encontrarle. Pero,al cabo de unos pocos meses,empezaron los roces. Al principio,pensaba que eran accidentales,que no lo hacia a posta, pero,poco a poco,se iba acercando más. **_

_**Finalmente,un día me dijo que me iba a llevar a una casa cerca de Lobo 1,en un lago en mitad de un bosque. Me llevó y...mientras estuvimos allí...él...-.**_

_**Las lágrimas resbalaban sin cesar por sus mejillas,pero ella se las limpio con el dorso de la mano y miró el techo de la nave para intentar tragárselas.**_

_**-Puedes imaginarte lo que me hizo allí. Yo comprendía que lo que me había hecho estaba mal,pero,¿a quien se lo podía decir?. El pueblo entero lo consideraba un puto héroe. Aguante. Casi todas las noches,entraba en mi cuarto. Nunca lo había pasado tan mal.**_

_**Pero,poco después me enteré que yo no había sido la primera. Otros niños que habían vivido con él les había pasado lo mismo. Lo tenía todo escrito en sus diarios.**_

_**No aguante más. Una noche,cogí un cuchillo de la cocina y subí en silencio a su cuarto. Cuando estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello,él abrió los ojos y me miró,serio. **_

_**``¿De verdad tienes el valor para hacerlo?´´me dijo. No pude. Se me cayó el cuchillo al suelo. Y cuando vi que se levantaba,me di la vuelta y eche a correr. Me colé en una nave y no miré atrás.**_

_**Nunca he podido volver y no lo haré ahora.**_

_**Riddick aparecía con los puños apretados. Giró el asiento y quitó el punto fijo de la nave. **_

_**Y dirigió está a Luna 9. **_

_**-No,por favor-sollozaba Alira en el suelo de la nave.**_

_**-Ya es hora de que te enfrentes a ese cabrón. Lo más seguro es que tenga otro niño en casa. ¿Dejarás que a otros les pase lo mismo que a ti solo por que no tuviste el valor suficiente?-. **_

_**-¡¿Cómo te atreves?. Tú no sabes lo convincente que puede ser. Hace que sientas que solo lo tienes a él. Dependes de él,por que nadie más nos ayudaría-.**_

_**-No te engañes. Él no te ayudo en nada. Tú te has arreglado la vida sola. Lo único que hizo él fue destrozarte la vida un poco más-.**_

_**Ella se quedó pensativa en el suelo.**_

_**-¿De... de verdad crees que hay otro niño allí con él?-.**_

_**-Lo más seguro. Si le gustan tanto los niños,necesita estar rodeado de ellos. Lo más probable es que fuera otro niño solitario como tú, Alira-. **_

_**No tardaron en aterrizar sobre la superficie del planeta y Riddick fue el primero en bajar. Miró hacia atrás,pero, Alira no se atrevía a salir.**_

_**-¡Vamos!. Si no bajas,no sabré encontrar la casa de ese tipo-.**_

_**-¿De...de verdad vas a estar conmigo?-. **_

_**-Sí,pero baja ya. Tenemos que irnos antes del anochecer-.**_

_**-Tranquilo. Aquí ...hay 48 horas de luz. Y creo que acaba de amanecer-.**_

_**Alira guió a Riddick hasta una casa pequeña de dos pisos color madera oscuro. Tanto las ventanas del primer piso como las del segundo tenían barrotes y la vivienda en sí estaba algo alejada de las demás de la ancha calle. A aquellas horas,apenas había alguien.**_

_**-Parece que le gusta la seguridad-.**_

_**-Siempre a temido que alguno de nosotros escapáramos. Pero,nunca habíamos tenido a donde ir-.**_

_**Al llegar a la casa,un hombre alto,pero algo más bajo que Riddick,abrió la puerta. El pelo había empezado a blanquearse y le faltaba un poco por delante. A parte de eso,aparecía exactamente igual que antes. No la vio a ella detrás. **_

_**-¿Sí?.¿Qué quiere?-.**_

_**-¿Es Toan?-.**_

_**-Sí. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-.**_

_**-Saldar una deuda-dijo cogiéndolo por el cuello y levantándolo del suelo mientras lo metía en la casa.**_

_**Alira echó un vistazo atrás y cerró la puerta.**_

_**Riddick tenía a Toan contra la pared de el salón,todavía sin que pudiera tocar el suelo con los pies.**_

_**Cuando este la vio de pie en la puerta de el salón,sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder.**_

_**-¿A...Alira?-murmuró.**_

_**-Qué bien que recuerdes a todos a los que has desgraciado la vida-le dijo Riddick con los dientes apretados-. Me molestaría bastante que no supieras por que habrías muerto-.**_

_**Toan lo ignoró y se concentró en ella.**_

_**-Yo te salve de la calle. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ti si yo no te hubiera cuidado?-.**_

_**-¿A lo que le hiciste lo llamas cuidarla?-le preguntó este mientras le daba un puñetazo.**_

_**Toan escupió la sangre y el diente sobre el suelo y volvió a mirar a Alira mientras la mandíbula se le amorataba.**_

_**-Yo...te cuidé,te di un lugar donde no tenias que temer por nada. Si te hubieras quedado,hubiera podido darte una educación y un buen trabajo. La gente del pueblo se apeno cuando les dije que te habías ido-.**_

_**Ella miró a Riddick,que la miró molesto al comprobar que las palabras de él estaban haciendo mella en ella.**_

_**-Tú nunca cuidaste de mi. Si...siempre estabas fuera. Me tenias encerrada y me sacabas solo lo suficiente para que la gente viera que es...estaba bien y que no sospecharan de ti. Muchos niños habían desaparecido y nadie los había encontrado nunca-.**_

_**-Si tan mal te cuidé,¿por qué no me mataste cuando tuviste ocasión?. En el fondo sabias que hacia lo mejor para ti-.**_

_**Riddick no pudo aguantar más y le dio otro puñetazo con la mano libre. Toan volvió a escupir sangre al suelo,pero,continuo ignorandolo y mirando a Alira.**_

_**-No te mate por miedo.¿Quien me habría creído?-.**_

_**De repente,oyó un ruido en las escaleras y vio un niño de 6 años de cabello pajizo y miraba asustada. Vio a Toan en manos de Riddick e hizo intención de gritar,pero,ella,en un gesto,le pidió que no lo hiciera. **_

_**-¿Tú también vives aquí?-.**_

_**Este asintió.**_

_**-¿Conoces al señor Toan?-.**_

_**-Yo viví aquí de niña-le dijo,acercándose a él.**_

_**-Yo llevo aquí 17 meses. El señor Toan me trata bien-.**_

_**-Eso también me hacia decirlo a mi. Pero,me tenía aquí encerrada todo el día. No tenía amigos y me decía que solo podía contar con él,que no tenía a nadie más,¿verdad?-.**_

_**El niño asintió mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Venia de arriba,del cuarto de él. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó. **_

_**-Me dijo que no tuviera miedo. Que mientras estuviera con él,no tenía que temer nada,pero,él me hacia cosas...-. **_

_**-No digas más. A mi me hacia lo mismo. Pero,ahora no tienes de que preocuparte. Nosotros te vamos a ayudar-. **_

_**De repente,se oyó un ruido en el salón,como un jarrón al romperse,y el ruido de algo muy pesado al caer al suelo a plomo.**_

_**Alira se volvió hacia el niño.**_

_**-Ve arriba y escondete. No salgas hasta que yo te diga-. **_

_**Cuando vio que el niño ya estaba arriba,se llevó la mano a la bota y sacó uno de sus cuchillos. Se asomó a la puerta de la habitación y vio a Riddick en el suelo,sangrando por la cabeza y a Toan de rodillas en el suelo,recuperando aire. Había cogido un jarrón de la librería y se lo había estampado al desconocido.**_

_**Riddick no se movía y Toan se estaba poniendo en pie. **_

_**Así que ella entró en la habitación con el cuchillo a la vista.**_

_**Este la miró y sonrió.**_

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

**Espero k la historia os siga gustando.**

**Ya sé k la historia a cogido un rumbo algo desagradable,pero no durara para siempre. Además,necesitaba crearle un pasado a Alira,ya que hasta Riddick tiene uno.**

**Carlos,ya me dirás k te esta pareciendo la historia,si?.**

**Y al resto...seguimos en contacto en el próximo capitulo,si?.**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos akellos k esten leyendo esta historia!.**

**Este ya es el capitulo 3 y como podéis notar,estoy emocionada de k haya gente k de verdad este siguiendo esta historia.**

**Cuando vi las dos películas de Riddick,kede enamorada completamente del personaje y escribi esta historia incluso antes de saber k existía fanfiction.**

**Y me alegra muchísimo poder compartir esta historia con todos vosotros.**

**Así k,sin dar mas el coñazo,os dejo con la historia.**

CAPITULO 3.

_**-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?-dijo Toan mientras sonreía y se frotaba el cuellos,observando a Alira-. Ya intentaste matarme una vez y no pudiste. ¿Por qué vas a poder ahora?-.**_

_**-Por que no solo me has destrozado la vida a mi. Antes pensaba que estaba sola y te tenía miedo,pero...,al ver a ese niño he comprendido que ya no te temo. He crecido y me he hecho fuerte,mientras que tú sigues escondido en tu casa,abusando de aquellos que no pueden defenderse de ti. Eres un cobarde-. **_

_**Alzó el cuchillo delante de sus ojos. **_

_**-Y no mereces seguir viviendo-. **_

_**Al ver la determinación en la mirada de Alira,se acercó rápidamente a Riddick y le quitó uno de sus cuchillos,volviéndose hacia ella,temeroso de darle la espalda. **_

_**Ambos se lanzaron a la vez a por el contrario y los cuchillos soltaron chispas,mientras ambos contrincantes intentaban hacer la fuerza necesaria para que el contrario soltara el arma,pero ninguno de ellos lo consiguió. **_

_**Toan aprovechó esto y la miró de arriba a bajo. **_

_**-Ahora que te veo así de cerca,estas igual de guapa que cuando eras pequeña,¿te acuerdas?. Cuando te lleve a mi casa de Lobo 1. Nunca te había visto tan feliz. Y,aquella noche...-. **_

_**-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de eso!-dijo,lanzandole una estocada peligrosa al estómago-. ¡Esa fue la noche en la que me destrozaste la vida!-.**_

_**Le hizo retroceder lanzando estocadas a zonas mortales de su cuerpo mientras ella hizo que él perdiera el cuchillo,que retumbó en el salón al caer al suelo.**_

_**-¡Yo te había considerado como un padre y allí solo vi que eras un enfermo que no merecía vivir!-.**_

_**Riddick comenzó a despertar,agitando la cabeza rápidamente y le echo un vistazo a sus armas,notando k le falta peso allí donde llevaba una de sus dagas. Y la vio en el suelo,no muy lejos de él.**_

_**Toan cayó de culo al suelo y miró aterrado a Alira,que lo miraba con la mirada plagada de ira.**_

_**-¡Este es tu final!-.**_

_**-¿De verdad fue tan horrible para ti?-dijo mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás,fuera de su alcance,poco a poco.**_

_**-Yo no recuerdo que gritaras ni que huyeras. Fui delicado contigo. Te di el cariño que nunca habías tenido, Alira. ¿Cómo puedes decir que fue tan horrible?-.**_

_**Las fuerzas de Alira empezaron a flanquear mientras las lágrimas habían vuelto a anegar sus ojos.**_

_**No podía evitar que las palabras de Toan plagaran su mente y esta la hiciera revivir lo que sucedió,transformándola de nuevo en una niña pequeña e indefensa.**_

_**-Tú...tú...-comenzó a murmurar.**_

_**-Yo te quería. Te trate bien-.**_

_**Rozó con la punta de los dedos el arma que ella le había arrebatado.**_

_**-Pero,siempre fuiste muy ilusa-.**_

_**Alira alzó la cabeza de golpe hacia él.**_

_**Este se puso en pie y,antes de que ella pudiera comprender que era lo que estaba pasando,la desarmo,se colocó tras ella y colocó el cuchillo en su cuello,de espaldas a donde se encontraba Riddick recuperando la consciencia.**_

_**-Recuerdo todo lo que me he divertido contigo,pero,ahora tengo un juguete nuevo y no voy a dejar que nadie me lo quite-. **_

_**La furia volvió a ella e intentó soltarse,pero Toan la tenía demasiado bien sujeta como para conseguirlo y el tacto de este contra su piel no hacia mas que su mente volviera a retroceder a su niñez en aquella casa. **_

_**-No dejaré que le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mi a ese niño-consiguió murmurar,intentando conseguir que las lagrimas que invadían sus ojos no escaparan.**_

_**-Tú no puedes hacer nada. Vas a morir-. **_

_**-No-dijo Riddick con otro de sus cuchillos en la espalda del tipo.**_

_**-El único que va a morir aquí hoy eres tú-.**_

_**Y clavó el arma en el corazón del tipo.**_

_**Este soltó a Alira,con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y demasiado sorprendido por la intromisión de Riddick en la pelea como para clavar el arma a Alira,y cayó muerto al suelo mientras una enorme mancha de sangre comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor.**_

_**Alira se flotó el cuello.**_

_**-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó este,utilizando un tono de voz un tanto indiferente. **_

_**-Sí. Lo único que me molesta es que después de tanto tiempo tampoco he sido capaz de matarlo y me he vuelto dejar engañar-.**_

_**-El tipo sabia como manipular a la gente-dijo este,pero ella no supo bien si le decía eso para consolarla o era que solo puntualizaba una verdad.**_

_**Ella reparó en algo en ese momento.**_

_**Se acercó a la escalera y subió esta a todo correr para buscar al niño.**_

_**Lo llamó por el primer piso de arriba a bajo,pero este no apareció. Miró al techo preguntándose donde se había metido y se acordó de algo.**_

_**Entró en la habitación de Toan,intentando que los recuerdos no la volvieron a inundar,y se subió a la cama,aún sin hacer. Cogió el picaporte disimulado con el color del techo y abrió la trampilla que llevaba al desván.(El tipo era listo y quería estar siempre cerca incluso del escondite de los niños,aunque ese no fuera un lugar seguro).**_

_**Entró a este y se encontró al niño encogido cerca de una pequeña ventanilla que mostraba el exterior.**_

_**Ella se había escondo allí cientos de veces,pero no las suficientes como para comprender que no era tan seguro como ella creía.**_

_**Su mente siempre le había dicho que era el lugar más seguro de toda la casa, aunque Toan casi siempre la encontraba.**_

_**-Te he estado buscando-le dijo al niño mientras sonreía débilmente,demasiado cansada tras la pelea como para parecer más convincente.**_

_**-¿Y el señor Toan?-.**_

_**-El señor Toan nunca podrá hacerte daño. Te lo prometo-.**_

_**Extendió la mano para ayudarle a bajar mientras no dejaba de sonreír para tranquilizarlo.**_

_**El niño la miró durante unos segundos más y,finalmente,tras mirarla a los ojos, cogió su mano,mientras comenzaba a bajar.**_

_**Una vez abajo, Alira vio agradecida que Riddick había tapado el cuerpo de Toan con una sábana que este siempre había tenido allí. **_

_**El niño,que aún iba en pijama,vio el cuerpo tapado y se apretó contra ella,agarrándose a los pantalones de Alira,pidiéndole seguridad.**_

_**-Tranquilo. Te dije que él ya no nos puede hacer daño-. **_

_**-Y,¿qué hacemos con él?-preguntó Riddick señalando con la cabeza al niño. **_

_**-No lo sé-.**_

_**Miró la cabeza de Riddick,por donde la sangre no dejaba de manar ,y de la que no se había percatado hasta ese momento,y ella se asustó. **_

_**-¡Riddick!.¡Estás sangrando !-.**_

_**Este se llevo la mano a la cabeza y contempló la sangre en su mano. **_

_**-Sí. Eso parece-.**_

_**-¡Tenemos que llevarte a la nave a curarte eso ahora mismo!- dijo,empujándolo hacia la puerta.**_

_**Una vez en la nave, Alira intentó curar a Riddick,pero este la empujaba y le impedía que le tocara la herida. Era un autentico espectáculo verles luchar en el asiento del piloto,mientras este giraba cuando ella se le acercaba con un trapo húmedo. **_

_**-¿Te quieres estar quieto?.Ten...tengo que curarte eso-dijo subiéndose de rodillas sobre su regazo e intentando llegar a la cabeza. Pero,él le cogía las manos y la apartaba.**_

_**-Se curará solo. Como siempre-.**_

_**-¿Y si se te infecta?. Solo nos faltaba que te pusieras malo. Estate quieto y deja que te cure-.**_

_**-Y yo te he dicho que no hace falta. Detente-.**_

_**-Te comportas como un crío. Hasta él se comportaría mejor, ¿verdad?-le dijo,mirando al niño.**_

_**Este asintió mientras le dirigía una sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.**_

_**-¿Y por qué piensas que confiaría en un niño?. -.**_

_**En el momento en el que Riddick se dedicó a mirar al niño, Alira aprovechó y le colocó el paño en la cabeza.**_

_**El grito que soltó él fue histórico,a pesar de que él mismo se sorprendió del grito que soltó.**_

_**-Eres un exagerado. No te a podido doler tanto-.**_

_**Este observo a Alira durante un largo tiempo,pero,sin más,se giró en la silla y se dispuso a tomar los mandos de la nave.**_

_**-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí ya-.**_

_**Volaron hacia algún planeta cercano para encontrar un lugar donde dejar al pequeño. En otras circunstancias, Alira se hubiera echo cargo de él por mucho que Riddick hubiera dicho en contra,pero tenían a soldados de la muerte y a mercenarios buscándolos por todas partes.**_

_**Probaron a hacer una parada en los planetas de la constelación de Orión . **_

_**Este aterrizó en las afueras de el pueblo y miraron a su alrededor.**_

_**Otro planeta atestado de gente. Como casi todos los planetas habitados. Pero,la temperatura de este parecía mejor y más confortable. Sería un buen lugar donde dejar al pequeño.**_

_**-Bien. Tú ve por el levante mientras yo voy por poniente. Lleva tú al niño. No soporto a los críos-le dijo Riddick. **_

_**-Me parece bien. Pero,¿cómo nos comunicamos si encontramos un orfanato o algo?-.**_

_**Este volvió a la nave y salió con dos comunicadores en la mano.**_

_**-¿Te sirve esto?-.**_

_**-Sí. Vale-.**_

_**Lo vio alejarse y cuando desapareció entre la gente,ella miró al pequeño,que la observaba atentamente,y le dirigió una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.**_

_**-Vamos. Nos queda mucho que caminar-.**_

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

**¿Como os esta pareciendo que esta quedando la historia?.**

**Yo hace muxo ya que la escribí y creo que no tengo un punto objetivo sobre la misma,así k espero de verdad vuestra opinión.**

**Carlos: Me alegra muchísimo k sigas mi historia desde el principio y me estés aconsejando.**

**Valdemar: Muxas gracias por los mensajes k me enviás. Y te prometo k yo si terminare mi historia en esta sección. No me gusta dejar a los lectores a medias.**

**Así k...como creo k ya no me queda nada mas k comentar,me despido de vosotros hasta la próxima,si?.**

**Besos y k os vaya bien.**

**P.S: si queréis dejar review,los recibiré encantada.^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaa a todos de nuevo.**

**Este ya es mi capitulo 4 de esta historia y veo k aun me keda para rato,asi k...mejor os suelto el rollo al final y os dejo leer trankilos,si?.**

**Hasta ahora!.**

CAPITULO 4

Riddick se había ido a buscar un orfanato por la ciudad.

Alira y el pequeño lo esperaban en la boca de un callejón, lo más ocultos de las vistas de las gentes como les fue posible. No habían encontrado nada seguro para el niño y esperaban a que volviera. Los comunicadores sufrían interferencias.

Estaba tardando más de lo previsto y Alira temía que se hubiera ido,dejándolos allí. Era normal. Él les había dicho que no quería saber nada de el niño.

Pero,como todo buen callejón,contaba con su grupo de ladrones correspondientes,que no tardo en abordarles y a meterlos en el interior del callejón.

En ese momento,ella se detestó por haber dejado sus cuchillos en la nave.

Riddick había observado fijamente los cuchillos de Alira que se quedaban en el interior de la nave,llamando la atención de ella silenciosamente.

``No.¿Para qué los iba a necesitar si solo vamos a estar un minuto escaso?´´,le había respondido ella.

Los ladrones intentaron registrarlos,pero ella los mantuvo a distancia cuando comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos al aire cada vez que se acercaban.

-No podrás estar así siempre-les dijo uno de ellos,que sonrió al pensar de que serian un botín fácil una joven y un niño pequeño.

De repente,este se desmayó y los otro cinco compañeros lo miraron extrañados,sin saber que era lo que había pasado.

Cuando Riddick dejó fuera de combate a tres más con unos cuantos puñetazos,el resto huyeron aterrados.

-¡Riddick!.¡Has vuelto!-exclamó con alegría Alira,que de verdad había pensado que no aguantaría mucho más en aquella situación.

-¿A caso lo dudabas?-le preguntó este volviéndose hacia ella con una ceja alzada tras sus gafas.

-Bueno...-.

-¿De verdad dudabas de que volviera?-.

-Sí. Antes de bajar decías que no querías hacerte cargo de un niño y cuando vi que tardabas tanto,yo,pensé...-.

-Te lo dije-confirmó este.-Pero,no dije nada de abandonaros-.

-Lo sé,pero,tú no pareces un canguro-.

-Y no lo soy. Buscaremos un lugar donde ese crío este seguro, nos encargaremos de esos soldados de la muerte y cada uno podrá volver a su vida de momento,por que ellos piensan que vamos juntos y nos buscan a los dos-.

-Sí. Yo volveré a ser solo una ladrona con un mapa en la espalda y tú un asesino convicto perseguido por todo el universo. ¡Vamos!. Una vida genial-dijo,dirigiéndose a la nave.

Él la observó mientras se alejaban,guardándose una sonrisa interna.

-¿A qué planeta vamos ahora,Riddick?-.

-Iremos al próximo del sistema. Es más grande y debe de tener algún lugar donde hacerse cargo de un niño. O a lo mejor encontramos una familia que quiera quedárselo-.

-Pero,yo quiero quedarme con vosotros-dijo el niño,sentado sobre Alira en su asiento y abrazándose a ella una vez que los tres estaban ya preparados para despegar en la nave.

-Y a mi me gustaría quedarme contigo,pero,nosotros estamos siendo perseguidos y te pondríamos en peligro. Te prometo que en cuanto todo acabe,iré a buscarte y,si no te gusta tu familia, te llevaré a un bonito planeta,al que quieras-.

Riddick giró la cabeza hacia ella,pero no dijo nada.

…...

Descendieron en el nuevo planeta cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Era más grande,como había dicho él,y más húmedo,debido a la cantidad de ríos y océanos que plagaban el planeta.

Como la primera vez,se dividieron en dos grupos para buscar.

-Vosotros quedaos por aquí esta vez. Los transmisores no sirven y podríais perderos con facilidad. Iré a buscar información y volveré enseguida,¿entendido?-.

Alira asintió seriamente y el niño se pegó más a ella.

De nuevo,vieron a Riddick alejarse,preguntándose si realmente volvería como él aseguraba.

…...

Alira buscaba a Riddick por la ciudad con el niño cogido fuertemente a su mano.

Hacia horas que este les había dicho que iba a buscar información y todavía no había vuelto.

Para sorpresa de ella,se lo encontraron sentado tranquilamente en la puerta de una pensión,en una mesa,tomando algo con una chica sobre su regazo.

-¿Así que esta es tu forma de buscar información?-.

Este la miró entre los cabellos platinos de la joven.

-Tienes que comprender que hace mucho que no olía la belleza-le contesto este,medio sumergido como estaba en el cabello de la chica,que no parecía en absoluto molesta por la situación.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca-le dijo dándose la vuelta para alejarse de allí,molesta.

-Espera-. Cortó rápidamente un mechón de pelo a la joven y se levanto.

-¡Que te follen,Riddick!-le gritó desde la distancia.

-Sí. Esa era una de las cosas que pretendía. Deja de actuar asi. Si quieres,puedo cortarte un mechón de pelo para que no te ofendas-.

-¡Que te jodan!.¡Prefiero conservar el mechón con dignidad que perderlo por lástima!-.

Este intento contener una sonrisa desde la distancia,intentando llegar a su altura.

-¿Qué significa ``que te follen´´?-preguntó el niño.

-Significa que una chica te...-le comenzó a explicar Riddick,pero Alira lo fulminó con la mirada para que se callara.

-¡¿Pero,a ti que te pasa?.¡¿Pensabas decírselo?.¡Es solo un niño!.¡¿Tú no has tenido infancia?-.

-No lo recuerdo. Además,a él ya le han quitado la infancia. Y se tenía que enterar algún día,¿no?-.

-¡Se acabó!.¡Defiéndete!-dijo sacando un cuchillo y apartando al pequeño a un lado.

-¿Qué pretendes?. No pudiste conmigo antes,¿Por qué ibas a poder ahora?-.

-Por que me has cabreado-.

Ella intentó clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho,pero él se retiró rápidamente hacia atrás para evitar la estocada. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en su rostro ante aquello.

-¡Defiéndete!-le dijo ella,molesta.

-¿Qué?.¿Defenderme de ti?. No vale la pena ni sacar el cuchillo de su funda para eso-.

Ella se mostró molesta y se hizo hacia delante con el cuchillo por delante,pero él se hizo a un lado sin prisa.

Pero,el juego se había acabado.

Riddick le cogió las manos con una de las suyas y olió el aire.

-¡¿Qué haces?-le preguntó molesta e intentando soltarse.

-Los huelo-.

-¡Me importa una mierda a que huelas!.¡Quiero terminar esta pelea ahora mismo!.¡No seas cobarde!-.

-Los soldados de la muerte vienen hacia aquí-.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor y vieron entre la gente a una partida de 75 hombres dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Creo que esos son muchos para nosotros,¿no?-comentó Alira.

-Si. Yo también lo creo-.

Alira cogió al niño en brazos y corrieron hacia la nave.

-¡Pensé...que te...molestaba...que siempre...huyera...de todo!-le gritó esta.

-No nos queda de otra. Demasiada gente para enfrentarse a ellos en la calle. Nos largaremos,dejaremos al crío y nos encargaremos de ellos con mayor tranquilidad-.

No tardaron en subir a la nave y marcharse de allí. El niño se asomó a la ventana trasera de la nave y vio a los soldados disparandoles desde abajo.

-Nos intentan alcanzar-les dijo.

-Eso será si pueden-le dijo Riddick aumentando la potencia de vuelo de la nave.

Esta salió propulsada hacia el espacio donde se dirigieron fuera del sistema.

Cuando llevaban un buen rato de vuelo,él dejó la nave en punto fijo y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la nave.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a librar de ellos?-le preguntó Alira,nerviosa.

-Si me ayudas,te lo explico-le contesto Riddick,trasteando por la nave.

Se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sacar una nave pequeña pero muy pesada de un armario y ponerla en el compartimento de expulsión.

-Es una nave de señuelo-dijo,sorprendida.

-Si nos quedamos quietos aquí y lanzamos esta en dirección contraria,la seguirán y podremos escapar. Con suerte,son algo más tontos que los necros-.

-Eso espero,por que,sino,estamos perdidos-.

El señuelo pareció funcionar. La nave de los soldados de la muerte se dirigieron tras la pequeña nave sin sospechar y ellos se pusieron en marcha cuando comprobaron que no había peligro.

-¿A que planeta vamos a ir?. Parece que esos tipos están en todas partes-.

-Sí. Es extraño que sean tantos cuando los necros reclutaban y mataban a tanta gente,¿verdad?-.

-¿Insinuás que son los mismo que casi nos capturaron en Addobid?. No puede ser. Significan que saben donde estamos en todo momento-.

Riddick giró alrededor de la nave,mirando fijamente a su alrededor. En algún lugar,en algún rincón...

Alira supo en lo que estaba pensando y también comenzó a buscar por la nave,pero,no sabia muy bien que buscar.

-¿Qué hacéis?-les preguntó el pequeño.

-Buscamos algo que parezca un seguidor. Tiene que ser pequeño y difícil de detectar-.

-No sé que es,pero,en la parte de atrás,pegado,ahí una cosa pequeña que parpadea-.

Riddick y Alira se miraron y corrieron para asomarse a la ventanilla de la nave.

Como el niño había dicho,había pegado algo en el casco de la nave y parpadeaba. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes?.

-Tendremos que pararnos en algún lugar y quitarlo de ahí-.

-Sí,¿pero,dónde?. Tenemos a esos tíos pegados al culo-.

-No sé,pero,tiene que ser rápido o los tendremos detrás de nuevo en menos que canta un gallo-.

Había otro sistema cercano al que se habían adentrado. Descendieron a un pequeño planeta congelado y desavitado. Riddick se puso un abrigo y salió fuera para quitar el busca. Le resultó algo difícil,ya que estaba pegado a conciencia.

Una vez echo eso,cogió el busca y lo enterró en una montaña de nieve. Si querían recuperar su juguetito,tendrían que congelarse el culo.

Volvió a montar en la nave y se marcharon de allí lo más rápido que les fue posible.

-Ahí que encontrar un lugar seguro para él. Esos tipos están cada vez más cerca y lo ponemos en peligro-.

-No será seguro descender ahora en ningún sitio-sentenció Riddick.

-¡Me importa una mierda!.¡Tenemos que dejarlo en un lugar seguro!-le gritó.

Este se volvió a mirarla y,tras mirarla fijamente,manteniéndose la mirada el uno al otro durante un tiempo incontable,asintió.

…...

Buscaron un planeta lo suficientemente alejado para que ni los soldados de la muerte hubiera ido a buscarlos allí.

Se trataba de Gayus 7. Era un enorme planeta de un rojo intenso. Sus mares eran de un azul profundo. En verano hacia un calor sofocante y en invierno podían congelarse calles enteras durante las tormentas invernales. Pero,a parte de eso,era un buen lugar.

Por supuesto, Riddick descendió allí.

Alira,como no,le toco patearse la ciudad. Se habían dejado al pequeño en la nave para que les resultara más fácil hacer el recorrido. Por supuesto, Riddick iba por un lado y ella por el otro.

Al final de una calle,una tienda morada le salió al paso y un gran ojo en la parte superior le informaba de que se trataba de una especie de vidente o algo así.

Ya pensaba dar media vuelta para buscar otro camino, cuando una voz desde el interior de la tienda le hizo volverse.

-¿No quieres conocer de verdad su pasado?-le dijo una voz de mujer no muy mayor.

Alira se volvió hacia la tienda y se atrevió a entrar.

Una mujer con una túnica morada estaba sentada en una mesa redonda de madera. Sobre esta había un cuenco donde ardía un pequeño fuego que la mujer contemplaba fijamente. Esta era una mujer normal. Nada en ella se hacia destacable tal vez debido a la poca luz que había en la tienda.

-¿Me lo ha dicho a mí?-.

-Sí. A ti, Alira. Estoy segura de que quieres ver su pasado tal y como sucedió de verdad. Él no te ha dicho toda la verdad-.

-¿Sobre quien habla?-.

-Ya sabes de quien. Sobre Riddick. No te dijo toda la verdad sobre su pasado. Cierto es que escaparon de ese planeta árido,pero,no te dijo como escaparon de verdad-.

-¿Cómo puede saber eso de él?-.

-Sí quieres,tú también puedes verlo. Siéntate-.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia la silla vacía que la vidente le marcó con la mano y miró el fuego,que comenzó a brillar de repente con una extraña luz azul.

-Mira fijamente las llamas. Estás te mostraran sus recuerdos-.

Esta así lo hizo y comenzó a ver una forma entre las llamas. Era Riddick. Estaba atado y con los ojos vendados. Iba en una nave y,de repente,esta comenzó a caer en el vacío mientras una alarma se extendía por la misma.

…...

Después de verlo todo, Alira miró sorprendida a la vidente,que mostraba aún el semblante impasible.

-Los abandonó. Estuvo a punto de abandonarlos. Pensé que Kyra fue importante para él-.

-Y lo fue. Más tarde,claro-.

-Él siempre pensó en él primero. Se lo decía su instinto-.

-No te dejes engañar. Se te a mostrado esto,pero tú tienes que ver como lo utilizas. Él aprende de sus errores-.

-Pero,si nos encontráramos en una situación parecida a aquella,¿nos abandonaría?-.

-No puedo ver el futuro,solo mostrarte el pasado para dirigir el presente. Tienes que encontrar tus propias respuestas-.

Ella se levantó y salió de la tienda. Vagó por la ciudad como sonámbula. El fuego le había mostrando todo lo que había pasado y aún así no comprendía muchas cosas. Pero,una cosa tenía por seguro. La capitana había tenido mucho que ver en los actos de Riddick. Si ella hubiera seguido viva,¿él hubiera acabado con ella?.¿Se hubieran ido juntos y hubieran vivido felizmente alejados de todos?. Caroline había significado algo para Riddick. Su muerte le había afectado. Eso estaba claro.

De repente,una mano se poso en su hombro y la obligó a volverse. Se trataba de Riddick.

-¿Qué te pasa?. Te he llamado,pero,no me has oído-.

-Los ibas a abandonar-.

-¿Qué?.¿Qué dices?. Pero,si estaba buscando un lugar para dejar al chico-.

-¡No me refiero a nosotros!-le gritó con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.-¡Ibas a abandonar a Kyra y a Imán en aquel planeta abandonado de la mano de Dios!.¡Si no fuera por Caroline,lo hubieras hecho sin mirar a atrás!-.

Este se mostró molesto al mencionarla.

-¿Cómo coño te atreves?. ¡Tú no sabes nada,enana de mierda!-.

-¡Claro que lo sé!.¡Lo he visto!.¡Siempre pensé que eras duro y solitario,pero ahora también veo que eres un mierda!. ¡¿Sabes como habrían muerto Imán y Kyra allí si Caroline no hubiera ido a buscarte y te hubiera detenido?-.

Riddick la cogió en peso y la estampó contra la pared de una casa. La gente que los vio se alejó rápidamente de ellos.

-¡Iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir!.¡Yo con ellos no tenía una mierda!-.

-¡Entonces,¿por qué coño volviste?.¡¿Fue solo por que si no Caroline nunca hubiera querido acostarse contigo?.¡Por que lo único que querías de ella era echarle un polvo!-.

Riddick volvió a estamparla contra la pared.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho alguno a juzgadme!.¡Eres solo una ladrona de poca monta incapaz de hacer nada por sí misma!-.

Los ojos de Alira se abrieron a más no poder y,si Riddick hubiera prestado atención,hubiera podido oír como algo se le rompía por dentro.

-Suéltame-le dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.

-¡No te voy a soltar!-.

-He dicho que me sueltes-le dijo alzando la cabeza.

Él nunca había visto una ira y,a la vez,tanto dolor en los ojos de alguien.

Como le había dicho,la soltó y ella se quedó de pie al lado de la casa.

-Ya que me consideras un estorbo,nos iremos y te dejaremos en paz. Así evitaremos que nos dejes tirados-.

Y avanzó por la calle hasta la nave. Le pidió al pequeño que se bajara y se alejaron de allí mientras él ponía la nave en marcha. Una vez en el aire,los vio alejándose en la distancia.

``Volverán. No pueden ir por ahí los dos solos´´,pensó este con una sonrisilla torcida en los labios.

Pero,cuando comprobó que Alira seguía andando y que no miraba atrás,descendió con la nave y se bajó rápidamente,sin pararse a pensar siquiera por que le importaba tanto k ella se marchara cuando hacia tiempo que no pensaba en Kyra al mirarla a ella.

Apagó el motor y se fue a buscarlos.

Los vio en la distancia,intentando alcanzarlos,pero,ella no se detuvo al oírle,si no que avanzó más deprisa.

Cuando salió a una calle ancha,pensó que ya no los perdería de vista,pero,sucedió todo lo contrario.

No había ni rastro de ellos.

**Fin del capitulo 4.**

**Espero k os siga gustando como va la historia.**

**Lo de la adivina y su charla con Alira no pense hacerla cuando empece a escribir esta historia,lo k pasa es k hasta este punto solo me había visto la película de Las Crónicas de Riddick y fue cuando mi hermano me dejo Pitch Black,con lo k me entere de toda la historia en realidad y lo k paso con Caroline.**

**Creo k nunca he visto a Riddick tan afectado k con la muerte de Caroline.**

**En mi opinión,incluso encajo mejor la muerte de Kyra.**

**Pero puede ser k se deba a k nadie antes había muerto por ayudarlo.**

**Espero k el capitulo os haya gustado y k continuéis leyéndome hasta el fin de esta historia,k,visto lo visto,no sera dentro de poco.**

**Me da la sensación de k acabareis hartos de mi antes de k yo acabe esta historia. jajajajja.**

**Pero espero k no sea así.**

**Muxos besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Perdón por retrasarme en subir el capitulo,pero estas dos semanas he estado haciendo cosas y se me ha ido el santo al cielo.

Así k ruego por vuestro perdón y espero k os guste el capi.

CAPITULO 5.

Al anochecer, Riddick ya no sabia donde buscar. Ninguno de los dos se veía por ninguna parte. Volvió a ver la furia en los ojos de Alira y supo que había metido la pata,sintiendo una extraña sensación incomoda en el pecho. Los soldados de la muerte la buscaban y él ya estaba harto de perder a todas las mujeres que pasaban por su vida.

Al doblar una esquina,caminando sin parar,buscándoles,le pareció ver a Alira dirigirse por la parte de atrás a una nave mercante y hacia allí se encaminó.

La pilló justo cuando estaba a punto de embarcarse por el compartimento de carga.

-¡¿Qué coño haces?.¡Suéltame,cabrón!-le gritó esta cuando Riddick la detuvo.

-Eh. Cuida ese vocabulario. ¿Dónde esta el niño?-.

-Lo he dejado en un orfanato. Son todo mujeres y la mayoría de los niños son adoptados a los pocos días de estar allí. Le encontrarán una buena familia.¡Y ahora,suéltame!-.

-No. Te saqué de aquel planeta,te ayudé a librarte de Toan... . No te voy a dejar ir así como así para que los soldados de la muerte te atrapen a la primera de cambio-.

-¡¿Y desde cuando te importa alguien?-le dijo,intentando liberar su brazo de la mano de acero de él-. ¡A ti solo te importas tú mismo y no voy a ir contigo para que me abandones en un planeta desértico cuando la cosa se ponga chunga!-.

-¡No pienso abandonarte en un planeta desértico!-.

-¡Ya,eso dices ahora,solo por que me parezco a tu querida Kyra! .¡No,espera!.¡Pero,si a ella también la ibas a abandonar!-.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una puta niña pequeña?-.

-¡No me da la gana!.¡Solo te digo las verdades a la cara, pero a ti te sienta mal oírlas!-.

-¡Cierra el pico de una maldita vez!.¡No voy a dejar que esos soldados cabrones te encuentren!-.

-¡Cómo si te importara!-.

Un trueno resonó por el planeta. Mientras ellos discutían en la puerta de la nave,bajo el ala de el aparato,fuera había comenzado a llover a cantaros.

De repente, Riddick cogió a Alira y se la subió al hombro como si fuera un fardo. Ella comenzó a darle patadas en el pecho y puñetazos en la espalda,pero él pareció no notarlo y comenzó a arrastrarla a la nave.

-¡Suéltame,gilipollas!.¡Si no me sueltas te vas a arrepentir!.¡Te lo juro!-.

Este no contestó,sino que siguió andando.

-Cierra el pico. Me ha costado mucho mantenerte con vida para que tú te mates sola ahora-.

-¡¿Y tú que coño sabes?.¡Además,si me matan,mejor para ti!.¡Eso que te ahorran,¿no?-.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Estoy harto de ver morir a todo aquel que se me acerca-.

-¡No me vengas a decir ahora que te importaban!.¡Te molestó que Caroline muriera por ti y que Kyra se sacrificara para darte una oportunidad contra el Lord Mariscal!.¡Pero,eso no te tiene que preocupar conmigo!.¡No pienso perder mi vida por ti!-.

De repente,un grupo de seis personas encapuchadas se detuvieron delante de ellos,cortandoles el paso.

Por supuesto,él se detuvo,haciendo que Alira se quedara extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?.¿Lo has pensado mejor y me vas a soltar?-.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte. La última vez que te vi estabas en una jaula,haciendo nuevas amistades-dijo Riddick luciendo una sonrisa torcida y divertida a uno de los encapuchados.

El hombre que iba al centro se quitó la capucha y Toombs le dedicó una sonrisilla de reconocimiento.

-Sí,bueno...sus ojos me recordaban a los tuyos,así que los mate y vine a buscarte. Con tu fama,esta vez he conseguido 6 hombres. ¿Qué te parece?. Voy mejorando-.

Riddick dejó a Alira en el suelo y la apartó un poco de él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Riddick?.¿Ahora secuestras muchachitas?-.

Los ojos de Alira brillaron de una forma peligrosa.

-¿Muchachitas?-murmuró.

-Dejala al margen. Me buscas a mi-.

-Lo sé-.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres y estos desenfundaron unas armas de energía,muy parecidas a las que utilizaban los necros.

Él consiguió esquivar algunos disparos,pero,finalmente,un disparo lo alcanzó en pleno pecho y lo lanzó hacia atrás. La lluvia que comenzó a salir de la herida,empezó a llevarse la sangre hacia las alcantarillas.

Espero un poco,teniendo la seguridad de que nuevos disparos impactarían en su cuerpo.

Pero,de repente,los disparos se detuvieron y él alzó la cabeza con trabajo,ya que había caído de cara al suelo.

Ante él estaba Alira,con los brazos estirados,evitando con su cuerpo los disparos que los hombres no se atrevían a realizar.

-Alira,¿qué...?-murmuró.

-No te pienses nada raro-dijo ella volviendo la cabeza hacia él y dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida-. Solo hago esto por que si alguien tiene que matarte,esa tengo que ser yo,¿vale?-.

Él correspondió a su sonrisa.

-Como quieras-.

-¡Que escena tan tierna!-exclamó Toombs,dando una palmada-. Si la parejita no se quiere separar,será mejor que nos los llevemos a los dos,¿no os parece?-.

Uno de los hombres encapuchados de el extremo izquierdo desde el punto de vista de Riddick sacó un pequeño cañón de la espalda y apuntó a Alira. Aunque esta se mostró asustada,no se quitó de en medio. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos,estaba dentro de una red, intentando salir.

-¡Soltadla,hijos de puta!-gritó Riddick,intentando ponerse en pie sin éxito.

-Pero,¿qué te ha pasado,muchacho?-le preguntó Toombs mientras se acercaba a él-. Antes te importaba una mierda la vida humana,y ahora,...-.

-Por que he visto personas que merecen vivir. Tienen algo que los diferencia de los miserables como tú-.

Este le dirigió una sonrisa inocente y le dio una patada en la cara,dejándolo inconsciente en la lluvia.

…...

Cuando despertó,estaba en una nave mercenaria bastante mejor a la anterior que tenía Toombs. Él estaba atado en la columna que había al final de la nave,de acero reforzado. Seguramente especialmente reforzado para él. El único que estaba pendiente de él era el propio Toombs,que sonrió al verlo despierto.

-Buenos días,bello durmiente. Ya pensaba que no despertabas. He visto que la chica que te compaña se parece bastante a aquella que estaba contigo en Crematoria,pero,esta tiene el pelo liso y es más morena. Y parece más guapa,¿verdad?-dijo cogiendo la cara de Alira y girándola hacia él.

La tenían atada y amordazada en el asiento de uno de los copilotos,mirando a Toombs con una cara de querer degollarlo varias veces.

-Seguro que te preguntarás por que la tenemos así. Verás...-.

-No hace falta que me lo digas. Desde que se a despertó,se a acordado de toda tu familia.¿Me equivoco?-.

Este se mostró molesto.

-Se ve que la conoces,¿eh?-.

-Sí. También se a acordado de la mía-.

-Bueno,bueno.. . ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Riddick?. Te fugas de todas las cárceles a las que te llevamos-.

-Es que no me gusta verme preso. Me agobio-.

-Ya,pues que pena para ti,por que,han construido una magnifica prisión en la constelación del Ángel. Todo tecnología de último modelo. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Creo que te va a resultar duro escapar de allí-.

-¿En serio?. Será interesante intentarlo. Además,cada vez que me fugo,tú consigues una nueva recompensa.¿Se puede saber cuanto dinero has conseguido a mi costa?-.

-No lo sé,ya que,normalmente,te fugas antes de que yo pueda cobrar. Si me haces el favor,me gustaría que esta vez te quedarás hasta que yo tenga el dinero en la mano,si me haces el favor-.

-Bueno...¿Por qué no?. Si ya somos casi amigos-.

Toombs se volvió hacia Alira.

-Por cierto,me quedaré con esta monada por si acaso. Si te fugarás y yo andará cerca,saldría mal parado,así que servirá como salva vidas-.

Se acercó más a Alira y le arrancó la mordaza.

-¡Y una mierda me quedo yo contigo!-fue lo primero que dijo una vez que tomo aire.

-Lo siento,pero creo que te toca aguantarte. Cuando me asegure de que Riddick esta bien encerrado en la cárcel y yo tenga mi dinero,la dejaré libre-.

-¿Y cómo sabré que cumples tu promesa?-.

-No lo sabrás. Eso es lo bueno-.

…...

Los ayudantes de Toombs permanecieron en invernación durante el vuelo,pero, Alira no quiso y él nunca había podido dormir bajo ese sueño artificial.

-Riddick,¿crees que podrás fugarte?-le murmuró-. No me fío de este tipo. No creo que cumpla su promesa-.

-Creo que podría,pero,no me resultará fácil. No conozco esa nueva cárcel y no conozco sus turnos y su forma de actuar. Tardaré unos días en poder salir. Lo que más me costará será encontrar a Toombs después-.

-Yo les oí decir que repartirían el dinero en Lobo 5 y que después irían a buscar a un fugado cerca de donde estaba el sistema aguileño-.

-¿Cómo es que hablaron de todo eso contigo al lado?-.

-Me hice la dormida. Pero,uno de sus hombres me pisó la pierna y ya no pude escuchar más-.

-Bien. No me costará encontrarte entonces-.

-Pues,date prisa,por que yo no voy a aguantar mucho con este tipo. Y si los soldados de la muerte me encuentran...-.

-No tienes que preocuparte-.

-Riddick,¿por qué me ayudas?. Después de las cosas horribles que te dije...-.

-No dijiste nada que no fuera verdad. La muerte de Caroline me sentó mal por que era la primera persona que moría por mi,para que yo me salvara. Y Kyra... A pesar de que la iba a dejar en aquel planeta,lucho contra el Lord Mariscal para que yo lo venciera-.

-Por eso siempre estás solo. Si estás solo no sufres por nadie,¿no es así?-.

Este asintió mientras miraba a Toombs y a sus hombres.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de sus muertes. No eras el monstruo que se llevo a Caroline ni la lanza que atravesó a Kyra. No puedes echarte la culpa por sus accidentes-.

-Pero,si no hubiera gritado,Caroline no hubiera ido a buscarme. Y si me hubiera echo cargo de los necros antes de buscar a Kyra,ella seguiría viva-.

-Piénsalo, Riddick. Si Caroline hubiera salido con vida de aquel planeta,os hubierais ido los dos juntos y Kyra hubiera acabado en la cárcel sin que tú te enterarás. Y si Kyra no hubiera muerto,no me hubieras confundido con ella en Addobid y los soldados de la muerte me hubieran capturado y a saber como hubiera acabado el universo con el secreto que escondía mi gente-.

-Sí. Pero,me gustaría que las cosas hubieran acabado de otra forma,satisfactoria para todos-.

-Todo el mundo no puede tener un final feliz-.

…...

Después de unas horas,una sirena muy débil sonó por la nave y los esbirros de Toombs y él salieron de la invernación.

Por los cristales de la nave pudieron ver un gran planeta totalmente echo de metal. Parecía una estrella entre la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Una luz,procedente de esa estrella, les enfocó,cegándolos.

-¿Quien va?-se oyó una voz por sus transmisores.

-Soy Toombs Williamns y vengo a traer al prisionero Richard B. Riddick a este recinto penitenciario-.

-De acuerdo. Su nave puede seguir hacia delante,pero,no se desvíen o activarán los sensores de movimiento y explotarán-.

-¿Has oído,Riddick?. Sensores de movimiento. No vas a poder dar un puto paso sin que te controlen-.

Alira lo miró,alarmada.

Él sonrió.

-Será un paseo interesante-.

…...

Descendieron al planeta. Los guardias de aquella prisión parecían mucho más duros y serios que los de Crematoria. Llevaban uniformes y gorras plateadas del mismo color que aquel planeta artificial. Cogieron rápidamente a Riddick y el que parecía el jefe miró fijamente a Toombs y a la chica que llevaba atada y pegada a él.

-¿Ella también va a ingresar aquí?-.

-No. Esta se viene conmigo. Si nos das nuestro dinero,nos marcharemos ya y podréis divertiros con ese. Por cierto, Riddick. Tenías razón. No la voy a soltar. La pequeña es guapa y,¿quien sabe?. Al final,hasta le acabo gustando-.

Como respuesta, Alira le dio una patada en la entrepierna y se lo quitó de encima. Aprovechando el follón, Riddick reventó las cadenas y se deshizo de los dos guardias que lo tenían sujeto. Cuando ella intentó llegar a su altura,alguien a su espalda le disparo un tranquilizante.

-Riddick-murmuró antes de caer inconsciente en sus brazos.

Este la dejó tumbada en el suelo y miró a Toombs,ya que él había sido el que había disparado.

-Te arrepentirás de esto-.

-Lo dudo-le dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios.

De repente,oyó un arma al cargarse a su espalda. Un guardia lo estaba apuntando. Y el disparo de electricidad lo dejó paralizado en el suelo.

-Te has vuelto blando, Riddick-fue lo último que oyó antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia. 

**Espero k este capi os haya gustado.**

**La cosa se va poniendo interesante,eh?.**

**Pues...de aki a adelante solo keda mejorar,no?.**

**Así k os espero en el próximo capitulo.**

**Besos.^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Sé que hace muchísimo que no subía un nuevo capitulo de esta historia,pero no estaba muy inspirada y otras historias me han exigido más su atención, así que pido un poco de paciencia a todos aquellos que la estén leyendo,¿si?.**

_CAPITULO 6._

Despertó al día siguiente,dentro de una celda. Al menos,eso fue lo que le dijo la decoración y todo aquello que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Una sirena sonó por todo el lugar,sin que pudiera decir de donde venía exactamente ,y todas las celdas se abrieron,indicando que debía de ser alguna hora concreta para los presos,ya fueran alguna comida o lo que hicieran los presos en aquel lugar.

Él buscó sus cuchillos ocultos,pero,no le habían dejado nada,lo cual indicaba que le habían registrado a conciencia.

Esa prisión era mucho más estricta de lo que él había pensado en un principio.

Ante la puerta de su celda se detuvo una mujer rubia y de ojos pardos,con un rostro sereno del que se podría decir que era atractiva.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y le señaló su entorno.

-¿Bonito tu nuevo hogar?-.

-No voy a a permanecer aquí el tiempo suficiente para poder llamarlo así-.

-Nadie escapa de Crazy Street-.

-Eso dicen de todas las prisiones y yo me he fugado de cada una de ellas. Eso solo sirve para mediar en el animo de los presos. Siempre ahí una salida-.

Se puso en pie y se asomó a la pequeña ventana de la celda,que daba al patio,donde el césped no rebasaba los dos centímetros de altura,todo sumamente controlado y medido al centímetro.

-¿Quien eres?. Me suena tu cara-.

-Soy Riddick-dijo saliendo de la celda con sus gafas puestas y,siguiendo a la fila de presos que avanzaban por los pasillos, se dirigió al comedor,donde los presos ya hacían cola para que les sirvieran los desayunos.

Un guardia le tendió una bandeja plateada,el color que parecía tener aquel estúpido lugar, y él lo cogió mirando al guardia fijamente. Pero,este no se achantó,si no que siguió dando bandejas a todos los que se ponían en la fila.

Debía de tener un buen entrenamiento para mantenerse en esa calma.

La chica se había colocado detrás de él. Lo único de color en aquel lugar eran las ropas de los presos,que era lo único que parecía que les dejaban conservar.

La chica,de su edad por la sensación que le dio a él,iba vestida con una camiseta corta de tirantes azul claro y unos pantalones ajustados negros,al igual que las altas botas de tacón. Él mismo iba de negro,con la camiseta de tirantes y ajustada y los pantalones. Normalmente,en las botas llevaba ocultos pequeños objetos cortantes,pero,hasta eso le habían quitado.

-Sí eres el famoso Riddick,¿qué haces aquí?-.

-Tuve un pequeño encontronazo,pero,no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. No me sigas cuando me vaya,por que no me haré responsable de tu muerte-.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que podrás irte?-.

-Por que todas las prisiones tienen una salida y yo he dejado una cuenta pendiente fuera-.

…...

Al día siguiente,la chica volvió a acercarse a él mientras estaban en el patio y él hacia estiramientos en las barras.

-Ya llevas dos días aquí y todavía no has conseguido nada- dijo sentándose en un banco al lado de las barras.

-Eso no es verdad-le contestó mientras seguía con los estiramientos-. Nos despiertan a las 8 y media en punto. A las 9,nos saca al patio y cada 10 minutos pasa una pareja de guardias en dos sentidos contrarios. A las 2,nos llevan a comer y a las 3 nos vuelven a sacar al patio. Mientras estamos aquí,las limpiadoras cambian las sabanas y sacan la basura en una nave especializada que,debido a su cercanía,debe dirigirse a Cybiterk 8,donde lo más seguro es que lo quemen. Allí ahí un pequeño pueblo. Si alguien consiguiera colarse en la nave,podría salvarse. A las 7 en punto,nos meten a cenar y a las 8,estamos en nuestras celdas,con guardias revisándolas cada media hora-.

-Entonces,¿que es lo que quieres hacer?-.

-¿Por qué te lo iba a contar?. Ni siquiera sé como te llamas-.

-Soy Úrsula. Soy asesina a sueldo,pero,en la última misión, cometí el error de llevarme a la hija de el tipo al que mate como escudo. Por los llantos de la mocosa,me encontraron y me metieron aquí. Por lo menos me quede con la satisfacción de haberla matado-.

El semblante de Riddick se endureció mientras seguía haciendo sus estiramientos.

-¿Utilizaste a una niña de escudo?-.

-Claro. La madre no hubiera disparado contra ella y yo pude escapar mientras la enana no dejaba de gritar-.

-¿Cuantos años tenía?-.

-No sé. Unos seis-.

Él no dijo nada más mientras Úrsula esperó a que hablara.

-¿Qué?.¿Me vas a contar tu plan?-.

-No-.

-¿Cómo que no?.¿Por qué?-.

-Una persona que mata niñas se merece estar aquí-.

Úrsula encajó la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo te atreves?. Tú también has matado a muchos-.

-Pero,nunca niños. No hay nada de gratificante ni glorioso en matar a un niño. Largate. No te contaré mi plan-.

Esta se puso en pie muy enfadada.

-Te lo juro, Riddick. No podrás salir de aquí mientras yo también lo esté. Estaré pegada ti y cuando te fugues,yo iré detrás. Puedes estar seguro de ello-.

La vio alejarse,pero,él no se movió y siguió con sus estiramientos.

-¿Quien te dijo que te dejaría salir?-.

...

Las limpiadoras repasaban los dormitorios a las 8 y media. Y tiraban las basuras a la nave a las 9 y media. Eso dejaba una hora para poder moverse.

Riddick estaba de nuevo en las barras al día siguiente. A las 9 y cuarto,se acercó a un guardia y le informó que tenía que ir al lavabo. Este le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Los lavabos estaban en el edificio de las celdas y no dejaban a los presos ir si estos no informaban a alguien antes.

Con el mayor sigilo posible,subió a su celda,que acababa de ser limpiada y cogió las almohadas que las limpiadoras no habían encontrado en el cuarto,que él había metido en el conducto de ventilación que tenía sobre su cabeza. El hueco no era lo suficientemente grande para que alguien entrara en él,pero si para esconder las almohadas.

Colocó estas en la cama y las tapó con las sabanas,lo suficiente para que pareciera que él estaba durmiendo.

Bajó rápidamente a las cocinas,donde las limpiadoras habían comenzado a agrupar los contenedores para que la nave los recogiera. El guardia que le había dado el permiso no sería el mismo dentro de poco y en las comidas no contaban a los presos,así que tenía todo el día para huir en la nave,llegar al planeta y robar una nave para dirigirse a Lobo 5. Conociendo a Toombs,todavía no se habría gastado la recompensa por su cabeza.

No sería agradable viajar con las basuras,pero,era la única forma que había podido encontrar en aquel lugar. Había tardado menos en Crematoria.

Se metió en un cubo que previamente había vaciado en el espacio por un tubo que daba al exterior. Solo dejó la suficiente basura para que se viera caer algo en la nave sin problemas.

Hasta el día siguiente,nadie repararía en su falta.

Esperó dentro del contenedor a que llegará la nave. Como había esperado,la nave tenida dos pinzas que alzaban los cubos,así que nadie notaría el peso de él en el cubo ni revisarían el contenido de este.

Cuando le tocó el turno a su cubo,se preparó y cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia,se lanzó a la basura lo más rápido que le fue posible para que nadie lo viera. Escondido donde estaba,vio a las limpiadoras asegurándose que todo caía en la nave. Junto a ellas habían dos guardias. Ya había contado con ellos.

Por si había una fuga como la de él.

Sonrió para sí debido a su ineptitud.

De repente,alguien se abrió paso entre las limpiadoras y saltó a la nave cuando esta comenzó a alejarse.

Riddick pudo ver la cara de Úrsula casi pegada a la suya cuando esta cayó cerca de él.

-Te dije que no te irías sin mi-.

En ese momento,un disparo rompió el aire y la cabeza de Úrsula cayó inerte al lado de la suya,que era,todo lo que sobresalía de él en el montón de basura.

Ya temía que la nave volviera para bajar el cuerpo y él tuviera que sumergirse en la basura para ocultarse entre los desechos,cuando la voz del conductor se oyó por un altavoz que tenía conectado a la nave,en el techo de esta.

-La quemo como a los otros,¿no?-.

Uno de los guardias asintió y la nave siguió su camino al planeta Cybiterk para deshacerse de la carga extra.

…...

Una vez allí,mientras el conductor se bajaba y preparaba el aparato que quemaba las basuras, Riddick saltó de la nave y corrió fuera del recinto.

No fue para nada complicado saltar la verja ridícula que rodeaba el lugar.

El pueblo estaba a cierta distancia para huir del mal olor,así que tuvo que hacerse una buena caminata aguantando el hedor que salia de su propio cuerpo.

Buscó un río y se lavó de pies a cabeza. Esperaba que nadie tuviera que beber ya de aquellas aguas,por que él las había contaminado y no podía entrar en el pueblo exhalando semejante peste.

Una vez allí,buscó una nave que le resultara fácil de manejar y que pudiera ocultar de el radar de Toombs.

No había gran cosa allí,en un pueblo tan pequeño,pero, consiguió una nave de un color naranja enrobinado y partió en cuanto el dueño de la pequeña nave se metió en su mugrienta casa,debido al miedo en el cuerpo que le metió Riddick.

Despegó en el mayor silencio que le fue posible y se alejó de aquel planeta lo más rápidamente que pudo poniendo rumbo a Lobo 5 ,en busca de Alira.

...

En Lobo 5 le dijeron que Toombs y sus hombres se habían marchado el día anterior. Aunque una cosa si le dejaron claro. Una chica muy hermosa iba con ellos. Se resistía a las tonterías de él,pero,no podía hacer gran cosa,ya que casi siempre,la había llevado atada.

Hasta que,cuando se marcharon,la chica iba detrás de ellos sumisa. No sabían como se había producido el cambio.

En otra circunstancia,hubiera pensado que le mentían,pero, tenía al dueño del bar donde se habían gastado casi todo el dinero cogido del cuello y alzado en peso,con su mujer en el suelo,observándolo todo llorando sin parar.

Salió de allí,intentando recordar hacia donde le dijo Alira que Toombs y los suyos iban a ir.

Supuestamente,hacia el antiguo lugar donde se encontraba el sistema aguileño.

Montó en la nave y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Allí no consiguió encontrar nada. El sistema entero aparecía desierto despúes del paso de los necróferos. De todas formas,buscó por los alrededores volando lo más silencioso que le fue posible para no dar signos de su nave en ningún radar.

Finalmente,encontró la nave en un rincón alejado de el sistema. Las pequeñas naves acopladas de rastreo no estaban en su lugar,así que los hombres de Toombs no estaban.

Todo se ponía mejor que mejor.

Subió a la nave por una de las compuertas de las naves de acoplamiento. Para su sorpresa,Toombs lo estaba esperando, con Alira sentada sobre sus rodillas.

Le habían cambiado de ropa. Solo llevaba un top negro y una minifalda que apenas le cubría algo.

-¿Has visto?. Una vez que la lavas,esta mucho más guapa-.

Riddick avanzó un paso hacia ellos,pero,este sacó un cuchillo y se lo colocó a Alira en el cuello.

Esta no se movió. Sus ojos aparecían vacíos,sin brillo,como si estuviera drogada.

-No veas los inventos de ahora-le dijo Toombs cuando se dio cuenta hacia donde estaba posada la mirada de Riddick y sacó un pequeño mando ,mostrándoselo-. Con este pequeño cacharro,puedo controlar la voluntad de tu amiguita-.

-Suéltala, Toombs-.

Y dio otro paso hacia ellos. Pero,este clavó otro poco el cuchillo en el cuello de ella,lo suficiente para que saliera un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Ella se encogió un poco,pero no se movió.

-Si no quieres que le rebane el cuello ahora mismo,será mejor que calles y escuches-.

Riddick se detuvo y se quitó las gafas,molesto por que las gafas le impedían ver los cambios más sutiles en la cara de este,pero le molestaba la luz en el interior de la nave.

Aunque la sonrisa de Toombs se veía incluso en su visión nocturna.

-Bien. Tengo algo de dinero ahorrado para el futuro,pero, no tengo el suficiente para poder retirarme y vivir tranquilo el resto de mi vida,así que...-.

-Así que quieres que yo te capture unos cuantos y tú te llevarías el dinero solo para ti,sin compartirlo con tus hombres a cambio de que me devuelvas a Alira,¿cierto?-.

La expresión de Toombs se endureció.

-Siempre me ha molestado que me interrumpas cuando te estoy explicando algo, Riddick-.

Y clavó el cuchillo un poco más en el cuello de Alira.

Los ojos de esta brillaron ligeramente.

-Creo que no es bueno que le hagas cortes-le comentó.

Este echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

-¿De verdad crees que estas en situación de darme ordenes?-.

Y le hizo un corte en el brazo.

Ella frunció el ceño y miró la sangre que resbalaba por su brazo. Después,alzó la cabeza y miró a Riddick,que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida de saludo.

Vio por el rabillo de el ojo el brillo del cuchillo de Toombs y recordó todo lo que había pasado,pareciendo que salia del trance en el que el aparatito de este la había mantenido sumida.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?-.

-Yo,nada. Pero,ella creo que te va a partir la cara-.

-¿Ella?. La tengo bajo mi control-.

-Pues yo creo que comprando cosas como esa en lugares de poca monta y haciéndola enfadar hace que el chip que le has implantado deje de funcionar-.

Este poco a poco giró la cabeza hacia Alira,que lo miraba, realmente molesta.

En unos pocos movimientos,le quitó el arma y lo tenía en el suelo,besando este,con el brazo retorcido,mientras le hacia gritar de dolor.

-¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tratarme como si fuera tu puto juguete,gilipollas?.-.

Riddick tuvo que quitársela a Toombs de encima antes de que ella lo matara a cuchilladas.

-¡Suéltame,Riddick!.¡Me voy a cargar a ese tipo!.¡Si no hubiera sido por que ese cacharro no podía doblegar mi voluntad totalmente,me hubiera obligado hacerle cosas que no te serían nada agradables de oír!-.

Este cogió a Alira y la colocó a su espalda mientras se ponía las gafas y miraba a Toombs.

-¿Es eso cierto?-.

Este,todavía desde el suelo,intentó retroceder con las palmas hacia él en señal de rendición.

-Ya te dije que me parecía atractiva-.

Este cogió el cuchillo de las manos de Alira sin mirarla y se acercó a Toombs amenazadoramente lento.

-Yo siempre he visto nuestras rencillas como un juego,pero,tú siempre lo vistes como una competición en la que debías hacer todo lo posible por ganar. Pues bien. Ya me he hartado-.

Y el cuchillo brilló en su mano.

...

Alira miró fijamente a Riddick mientras ambos iban montados en la nave que él había robado en Cybiterk.

-No me puedo creer lo que has hecho-.

-Ya le tenía muchas ganas-.

-Pero,eso...-.

…...

Cuando los hombres de Toombs volvieron,se encontraron a su jefe tendido en el suelo,atado de pies y manos a los mandos y columnas de la nave. Un cuchillo que apuntaba a su entrepierna le impedía levantarse sin perder algo muy querido para él.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de mirarme y ayudarme a levantarme de aquí ahora mismo?-.

…...

-Y,¿ahora,que vamos a hacer?-.

-No lo sé. Vuelvo a ser un preso fugado y mucha gente daría un buen dinero por mi cuello. Tal vez deberíamos irnos a un lugar lejano de todos por un tiempo.

-Sí. Creo que me merezco unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¿Qué tal...Aqua 2?. Es un planeta con inmensas playas y la luz no muy intensa,pero,da calor-.

-Hace tiempo que no me tomo un descanso. Vale. Vayamos a Aqua 2-.

-¡Sí!-.

Y la nave comenzó a virar para dirigirse a su nuevo objetivo.

El planeta en sí se encontraba en un pequeño sistema solar formado solo por el planeta Aqua 1 y Aqua 2. Riddick echó un vistazo a los alrededores antes de que Alira bajara de la nave.

Esta estaba obsesionada en que le quitara el chip que Toombs le había implantado,pero, Riddick le había dicho por activa y por pasiva que el chip se desprendería solo y que su cuerpo lo expulsaría en unos pocos días,aunque esta seguía molesta llevando en su cuerpo algo que aquel imbécil le había colocado.

El planeta,por suerte para ellos,aparecía totalmente desahitado. Era un lugar paradisíaco,pero,demasiado alejado de los demás sistemas como para que la gente lo visitara. Además, no todo el mundo poseía una nave espacial y no habían transportes para esa parte del sector.

Alira se bajo de la nave y respiró profundamente el aire limpio que parecía correr por aquel lugar.

-Esto es precioso. Seguro que ha nadie se le ocurre buscarte en este lugar-.

Riddick se volvió hacia ella,con las gafas puestas y una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Bueno... Dudo que tus enemigos,que te consideran un asesino implacable,piensen que te has escondido en un planeta paradisíaco,¿no crees?-.

-Cierto. Pero,aún así,no podemos estar seguros de que aquí no nos encuentren nadie. Así que ten cuidado mientras vas por el planeta-.

-Tranquilo. Cada vez sé defenderme mejor. No temas por mi-.

-Espera aquí. Tengo que buscar algo para hacer un fuego. Por las noches puede hacer mucho frío-.

Pero, Alira,con su espíritu aventurero despierto al cien por cien,no le hizo caso,bajó de la nave y se internó en la jungla para explorar.

``Riddick me considera una niña pequeña,pero no lo soy. Puedo ir sola por este lugar sin que me ocurra nada malo´´.

De repente,alguien la golpeó en la cara,lanzandola cual larga era contra el suelo. Lo siguiente que vio fue el brillante cuchillo que pendía de su cuello a escasos centímetros.

Un joven más o menos de su edad,de cabello marrón oscuro y unos extraños ojos,ya que no sabía decir si eran marrones o verdes, la miró,sorprendido,como si no esperara que fuera ella.

Se puso en pie para quitarse de encima de ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla.

-Lo siento muchísimo-.

Ella rechazó su ayuda con un manotazo y se puso en pie de un salto mientras Riddick aparecía silenciosamente tras ellos.

-De eso puedes estar seguro-le dijo,sacando uno de sus cuchillos lentamente.

-¡No!.Verán,hace días que los soldados de la muerte están pasando por aquí y siempre intentan capturarme. Me llamo Jacob, Jacob Tauder. Trabajo aquí desde que mis padres me abandonaron en el planeta hace ya unos 12 años-.

-¿Tus padres te abandonaron aquí?-le preguntó Alira, mucho más que sorprendida.

-Sí. Eramos unos 11 hermanos,así que nuestros padres los daban en adopción o nos abandonaban,como ha sido mi caso. Eran Claudietanos. No es de extrañar lo que hicieron-.

Alira miró a Riddick,aún sin creérselo.

-Los claudietanos no son una raza muy familiar. No ponen medidas para no tener hijos,pero,no suelen hacerse cargo de estos. Se quedan con uno o dos,pero,del resto,le dan igual de lo que sea de ellos-.

-Bueno...Dejemos a un lado mi triste historia y decirme si os puedo ayudar en algo. Tengo un vestido que te quedaría de maravilla-.

Cogió a Alira por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la jungla.

Entre unas enormes palmeras,tal vez,las más grandes de toda el planeta,había una andrajosa construcción de madera de dos plantas de altura. Abajo,oculta tras una cortina raída,estaba la tienda de Jacob,con unos cuantos vestidos de mujer y unas cuantas prendas para hombres.

-No gano mucho ,pero,cuando alguien viene a tomarse un respiro,siempre me compran algo-.

-¿Y que haces con el dinero que te dan?. Estás aquí atrapado. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?-.

-Oh. Es que no vendo mis trajes por dinero,sino por cosas que necesito,como herramientas,comida... Esas cosas-.

-¿Y nunca has salido de este planeta desde que tus padres te abandonaron?-le preguntó Alira,sentándose sobre un taburete mientras observaba como Jacob buscaba el vestido que le había dicho a ella por entre los montones de vestidos.

-No. ¿Han donde iba a ir?. No tengo más casa que esta. ¡OH!. Ya he encontrado el vestido-dijo mientras mostraba entre sus manos un vestido verde claro apagado de tirantes finos y que casi llegaba al suelo.

-Toma. Probártelo, a ver si te queda bien. Es para que me perdones por haberte golpeado antes-.

-¡Vaya!. Es muy bonito. ¿Donde me lo pruebo?-.

Jacob descorrió otra pequeña cortina en la otra punta de la tienda mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

Mientras ella se cambiaba,Riddick y Jacob se quedaron cayados, cada uno en una punta de la habitación.

-¿Por qué están los soldados de la muerte rondando por aquí?- le preguntó Riddick sin moverse de la puerta.

-Eso...eso no...no lo sé...señor-tartamudeó el pobre mientras observaba la imponente figura de Riddick.

Este sonrió.

-¿Me tienes miedo?-.

Jacob asintió.

Había que admitir que el chico era sincero.

-En otra ocasión,te diría que gracias por el alago,pero,en este momento,a los únicos que tienes que temer son a los soldados de la muerte-.

Este volvió a asentir.

-Lo siento,pero,como es la pareja de Alira,yo...-.

-¿Qué?. Yo no soy su pareja. Viaja conmigo por protección. Nada más-le contestó rápidamente,tal vez,más rápidamente de lo que tendría que haber contestado.

Jacob sonrió.

-¿De verdad?. ¡Vaya! . Que alivio-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Pero, Jacob no contestó,ya que en ese mismo momento, Alira salió tras la cortina,con el vestido.

Era como si Jacob le hubiera echo el traje a medida. El color combinaba exactamente con su tono de piel y color de pelo. La única nota discordante eran sus botas,que no pegaban con el traje.

-¡Guau!- exclamó Jacob.

Con lo que Alira se sonrojó.

Riddick no dijo nada. Estaba paralizado en la puerta.

-No me miréis así. Vais a conseguir que me sonroje-.

-Ya lo has hecho-le murmuró Riddick,solo logrando que esta cogiera un color aun más rojo.

¿Por qué demonios él se había quedado en aquel estado al verla?.¿Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver a una mujer de su agrado y se encontraba en ese estado por eso?.

Agitó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos,pero Alira seguía allí de pie ante él.

Tanto ella como Jacob parecían que estaban esperando a que este le dijera algún tipo de piropo.

Podía comprender que Jacob,que no lo conocía de nada,lo hiciera,pero... Alira,que ya sabía como era él...¿por qué?.

**Fin del capitulo 6.**

**Estoy segura que de esta historia ya os habíais olvidado,pero este verano,mientras escribía los capítulos de mis otras historias,recordé esta y comencé a pensar que tenía que desenterrarla e intentar terminarla aunque me llevara mucho tiempo,ya que,de otro modo, no me quedaría tranquila.**

**Así que,cada ciertas semanas,intentaré tener un capitulo echo,¿si?.**

**Y que todos vosotros sigáis ahí leyéndolos,ya que vuestros reviews también animan.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye. **


End file.
